The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an image display apparatus that control a temperature regulating apparatus such as a chiller.
Apparatuses for controlling temperatures of various apparatuses, devices, and the like have been used in the past. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-195952 describes a chiller as a temperature regulating apparatus for controlling a temperature of a susceptor on which a semiconductor wafer is placed. As shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-195952, a heat medium made of water or ethylene glycol is discharged from a chiller 1 in a state where its temperature is managed. The heat medium is supplied to circulate in a susceptor 5 through a pipe 2. Heat generated in the susceptor 5 is absorbed by the heat medium, and thus the susceptor 5 is cooled. The high-temperature heat medium that has absorbed the heat is cooled by a cooler 6 in the chiller 1. The heat medium is circulated in such a manner, and thus the temperature of the susceptor 5 is controlled (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-195952, paragraphs [0015], [0016], etc.).